Please Help Me!
by Ninjatom
Summary: Naruto is raped while Sasuke is off shopping. What will the young shinobi do to pick up the pieces? Sorry for crappy description. Includes yaoi  BoyxBoy  and rape


Okay, so this was actually something I wrote a long time ago, but before you read this I need to adress something, so if you wish to skip this that's fine, but please at least take note of it.

A few weeks back I received an email from an anonymous person (this has now been taken care of but I still wish to take note of it), stating (and I put it mildly) that they do not enjoy my work and that I am wasting my time. Now I am very sorry to those who do so enjoy my work, but this will not be tolerated.

If you do not like my work, then please do not read this and keep your comments to yourself. I do not take kindly to words of abuse towards me. It is unfair and I will not put up with it!

Once again I do very much apologise to those who enjoy my work, but it is unacceptable.

Now, on with the story. These characters do not belong to me, they belong to the respective writers and animators of Naruto ^_^

please rate and review ^_^

* * *

><p>The sun was setting over Konoha village. Sasuke Uchiha was walking the new home that he and Naruto had recently moved into. He had a small bunch of flowers hidden behind his back as he walked into the house.<p>

"Naruto I'm home" there was a silence throughout the house. He walked into the front room and saw Naruto's favourite shirt on the floor and picked it up. Sasuke started to get worried about his lover "Naruto...where are you". he walked upstairs and into the bedroom. Naruto still wasn't there, at this point, he was even more worried and started panicking. dropping the flowers he ran into the bathroom and there he was, lying in the bottom of the shower as still as the night. he bolted across the bathroom to the body which lay battered and bruised onin the bottom of the shower. "Naruto...Naruto speak to me" Sasuke was on the brink of tears, not sure how to deal with this. looking into the eyes of his lover there was nothing, the usual bright eyes once full with love and colour now empty and expressionless. Carefully, he picked up the blonde and sat down with him on his knee, putting Naruto's head against his chest. Sasuke felt a warm liquid dripping onto his leg, he put his hand over the liquid and looked at it "blood...?" Following the trail of blood back to Naruto's entrance his eyes widened in horror. he had been raped and who ever had done it they made him bleed "oh Naruto...what have they done to you?"

A few hours had passed. Sasuke, was in the bedroom with the young blonde passed out in his arms. Naruto began to stir, and he awoke from his heavy sleep

"Wh...where am I...why does my body hurt?" Sasuke looked down into Naruto's deep eyes and saw the fear that moved through his body.

"it's alright your safe I promise. I found you in the shower you've were knocked out when I found you so I don't know. what happened...do you remember?" Naruto thought for a moment and started to remember what happened.

Naruto was lying in bed, his head on Sasuke's chest still exhausted from the night before. He woke up and looked up to see Sasuke's smile, he felt so safe around him. Sasuke sat up got out of bed and got dressed. "I'm gonna go shopping we need food and other things I wont be long" he kissed Naruto's head he smiled "I love you" Naruto lay back in bed and closed his eyes as Sasuke left the house and walked to the shops. A shadowed man wearing a black coat and a hood over his head walked towards the house, letting himself in and went to Naruto's bedroom without hesitation. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the man walk into the room "Sa...suke...is that you?" The man got on top of couldn't and pulled the covers down so he had nothing over him.

Naruto struggled and tried to get free from under him, but when ever he tried the man just pushed down on to him and kept him still. Naruto was tireing himself out, when he'd stopped moving the man flipped him over and undid his pants and moved his penis to Naruto's entrance. "wait...don't...please...DON'T!" The man entered Naruto and started moving in and out of him getting faster and deeper each time. Naruto screamed, the pain felt like he was being ripped in half. Hoping someone would hear him scream, he kept shouting, but no body came. He felt the man pushing deeper into him until the man hit Naruto's prostate. Naruto screamed out in pain louder than he ever had before and his head sank down into the pillow everything going white. The man kept going,starting to pound him harder and harder hitting his prostate dead centre everytime, Naruto had lost all control over his body and could no longer fight back or find the strength to move. Tears swept down his face as the man pushed into Naruto as deep as he could and came inside of him. Naruto panted trying to get his breath back. Swiftly, the man rose to his feet and ran out of the room.

"That's all I can remember...I didn't even see his face" Naruto started to cry. Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair "it's ok your safe now". A moment passed without a word being spoke, Naruto looked up at sasuke "Make me yours again sasuke...please...I want to be yours" the black haired boy looked down at Naruto in shock

"but you just said you were in pain I don't want to cause you any more" Naruto moved his hand down to Sasuke's pants

"Naruto are you sure you want this?" The blonde nodded and Sasuke pushed him onto his back. He got on top of him and kissed him and didn't fight back he was still to weak, he kissed back and undid Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's body. Naruto suddenly felt his body reacting, Sasuke kissed down Naruto's body until he reached his now fully erect penis and started to suck on it. Naruto moaned trying to keep calm but couldn't. his body started heating up as Sasuke sped up "Sa...suke...I cant hold it" sasuke kept going and Naruto came in his mouth sasuke swallowed it and looked up at Naruto. he flipped Naruto over spread his legs out slightly and put his hardened penis next to his entrance.

"Wait sasuke...I'm not so sure about this" Naruto tried to turn to Sasuke but couldn't.

"come on Naruto you wanted this... don't worry I'm not gonna be as rough as him I promise" Naruto nodded and gave him easy access. Sasuke entered him as gentle as he could, Naruto gasped and felt Sasuke start moving in and out of him and started getting deeper and faster each time. "oh...sasuke..." Naruto kept saying his lovers name over and over more pleasure. Sasuke picked his pace up more and hit Naruto's prostate dead on, he screamed in pleasure. "Naruto...I don't think i can hold it in any longer I'm going to..." sasuke kept going almost at his limit "sasuke...make me yours again...please". sasuke hit Naruto's prostate once more and came inside of him. he fell on top of Naruto both of them panting trying to catch there breath. "thank...you...sasuke". Sasuke lay beside him with him on his chest. "I love you Naruto i always will"

"I love you to Sasuke" he put his arms around his lover and in a matter of minuets they were both asleep.a


End file.
